Het Leven Is Een Cryptogram
by Femmates
Summary: Het leven is een cryptogram: Een verhaal met Blonde Jack, Ongestelde AnaMaria, Bijdehante Joe & HomoWill.


_**Dit is een Random, aardig lang POTC verhaal van een paar leden van het FORT. Wij persoonlijk vinden het erg lollig... :P**_

_**Joe Faabjuh**_

_**Will BonnieLassie**_

_**Jack Emma Lou (me-loves-Orli)**_

_**AM (Ana Maria) Autumn Avaia**_

**-Het Leven Is Een Cryptogram-**

**Joe:** #Vliegt als een straaljager naar beneden... BAM tegen de mast#

**Will:** errrr, Joe?

**Joe:** Ik wil geen koekjes, mammie...# valt flauw#

**Will:** Joe? JOE! JOE MON SCHAT! WO BIST DU!

**Jack:** #kijkt even op van zijn criptogrammen, om vervolgens weer heel neutraal het volgende woord uit te zoeken#

**AM:** Lukt het Jack?

**Joe:** Ik voel me een beetje draaierig...Maarja.

**Joe:** Paarse olifanten zijn zooo hip #Valt weer flauw#

**Jack:** Gaat prima, dankje

**Will:** #begint tegen jack te schreeuwen# DUDE! JE PAPA IS DOOD!

**Joe:** Jackyboy... Wat is de volgende vraag?

**Jack:** Waarom heb ik het gevoel dat er iemand naar ons staat te kijken? #kijkt op#

**Joe:** Will, mijn denkbeeldige oren doen pijn

**AM:** wie? wat? waar? waarom?

**Joe:** Schreeuw niet zo

**Jack:** Welke papa? Wat is een papa?

**Joe:** Wablief?

**Will:** een papagaai duhuh...

**Joe:** HE! Dat is de oplossing op je volgendecrypto! Papa!

**AM:** Jack... #slaat hem op zijn achterhoofd# let eens op man!

**Jack:** Hoe weet jij dat? GA WEG UIT MIJN GEDACHTES! AAAAAAAAH!

**Will:** JEETJE HE! WEET JE DAT DAN NIET! BEN JE NOU ZO BLOND Jack! HE? HE!

**Joe:** #zucht

**Jack:** uh... geen idee...

**Joe:** Jack is niet eens blond.Toch?

**AM:** #zucht #

**Will:** O nee? #zeer verbaast#

**Joe:** JACK? VERF JE JE HAAR!

**Jack:** Ander woord voor -iets dat ik niet kan lezen- met 7 letters... iemand enig idee?

**AM:** onleesbaar?

**Jack:** TUURLIJK VERF IK MIJN HAAR! DUH!

**AM:** o, wacht, dat zijn er teveel

**AM:** Jack! Waarom zei je dat nooit! #slaat Jack nog een keer#

**Joe:** dat zijn tien letters

**Jack:** Nee, past wel

**Will:** Blondie!

**Jack:** #kijkt heel evil naar Will#

**AM:** tuurlijk past het #trots#

**Joe:** Ik ben blauw, met geel...

**AM:** blond, dus

**Joe:** Ben ik niet hip?

**Jack:** Alleen de laatste 'r' steekt beetje uit het vakje.. maar jah

**AM:** boeiend... #gaat bitchy haar nagels staan bekijken#

**Will:** Hoe kom je eigenlijk aan een criptogram?

**Jack:** #ineens helemaal verbaast# Ik wist niet dat ik kon schijven!

**Jack:** Gestolen

**AM:** Jack... dat noem je niet zo

**Joe:** Bestonden er in de 17e eeuw al cryptogrammen...?

**Will:** en dat wou ik ook vragen ja...

**AM:** vorderen, luv

**Jack:** Gggg... tsss...

**AM:** to commandeer...

**Jack:** STEEL MIJN WOORDEN NIET!

**Joe:** Savvy, AM?

**AM:** Ofzoiets

**AM:** whuhaha #evil laugh#

**Jack:** Heey, kijk een schip... #kijkt naar schip dat wel HEEL dichtbij The Black Pearl in de buurt is gekomen#

**AM:** ah! zoek dekking!

**Joe:** # Doet mee met maniakaal lachen# #schip merkt ons op#

**Will:** #loopt weg# #draait zich weer om# Jack... ik... ik... h- #word onderbroken#

**Jack:** #begint overdreven te zwaaien#

**AM:** Joe, hou je kop, jij kan dat niet

**Joe:** #Gaat nog steeds door met maniakaal lachen#

**AM:** Jack, stop waving like that! Idiot!

**Joe:** EN ik ben een CD die blijft hangen..en..en..en..en..en..en

**AM:** we doen hier niet de wave ofzow!

**Joe:** Ja... Dude

**AM:** dus...

**Jack:** JOEHOE! #naar schip#

**Joe:** Ohnee... Er bestonden toen geen CDs...

**AM:** Niet? OWNEE!

**Joe:** FUKCK THAT TIME

**Jack:** Maar we kunnen wel headbangen op für Elise... op zich.

**AM:** uhu

**Joe:** Ja, nou er is nog een troost dus!

**Jack:**

**Sands:** HE! EL! Kijkt u nou eens! Nieuwe vrienden! WE ZIJN NIET MEER ALLEEN!  
**El:** Hoe weet jij dat daar een schip is?

**Sands:** Errrr... Telepatie!

**El:** Telepatie?

**Sands:** Err JA!

**Jack:** HEEY! vreemde mensen aan boort:P

**Joe:** #Jat Sands zonnebril#

**Sands:**...AAAAAAAAAHHH!

**Jack:** JIPPI!

**AM:** Who the fuck is that. Jack! #slaat jack weer#

**Jack:** Wow... je komt me bekend voor dude #naar Sands#

**AM:** oew, ik hou van jack slaan

**Joe:** Wow, Jack dat is een blauwe plek is zo groot als Hawaii!

**Jack:** Ik hou niet van geslagen worde...

**Joe:** #Haalt Mort Rainey en Willy Wonka ook meteen maar#

**Jack:** #mental breakdown#

**AM:** whuhaha #evil laugh#

**AM:** hé, die willy is best leuk

**Joe:** Dudes... Jullie lijken op elkaar

**AM:** maar zie ik dubbel ofzow?

**Jack:** #snik#

**Joe:** Zijn uitspraken zijn zo... #Drool#

**AM:** #gooit Willy en Morton overboord#

**Jack:**: AM... HOE KUN JE ME DIT AAN DOEN! #over dramatisch#

**Jack:** YAY!

**Joe:** Jackie... Sands... Willy.. Mort? Leven jullie nog?

**Jack:** Goeje vraag

**Joe:** Sands is er nog, Jacky 'mdear

**AM:** #probeert Sands ook overboord te gooien#

**Will:** a gossie, das nou ZIELIG! #zwaait# dada

**Sands:** #rent gillend rond#

**Sands:** HAAAYAAAA

**AM:** #Bewusteloos#

**AM:** #rent er gillend achteraan#

**Sands:** #rent keihard tegen mast aan#

**AM:** ow sjit ik hoor nu bewusteloos te zijn

**Joe:** #Vliegt ook maar tegen de mast aan om erbij te horen#

**Sands:** X.X

**Jack:** Dus.

**AM:** #gooit Sands eindelijk overboord# hehe... nu kan ik tenminste net doen alsof ik normaal zie

**Joe:** JATTERT!

**Joe:** #Zwaait naar Sands, die niet blijkt te kunnen zwemmen#

**AM:** #rent in haar enthousiasme ook tegen de mast op# shit nou zie ik alsnog dubbel...

**Sands:**...help?

**AM:** Joehoe! #zwaait gezellig met Joe mee#

**Joe:** #Hier! Pak mijn hand... Err... Vleugel... Kom op, je ZIET mn vleugel toh wel!

**Sands:** eh, nee, is dat dat blonde?

**Sands:** #fliptZ#

**AM:** Nee! don't save him! I hate that guy!

**AM:** ik ken hem niet, maar toch haat ik hem.

**AM:** ik heb een grondige teringhekel aan ventjes die op mijn Jack lijken

**Jack:** #begint antwoorden van het pictogram uit te wisselen met het andere schip -die heel duidelijk van the royal navy is-#

**AM:** zometeen moest ik ze alle vier gaan slaan!

**Jack:** Nee! niet slaan! slaan doet pijn!

**AM:** hou dan is op met die pruikhoofden te schreeuwen wat het antwoord van 4a is

**Joe:** Hey, moet je die rare kerel zien!

**Norrington:** Ikke?

**Joe:** Ja, jij ja!

**Norrington:** Ik ben niet raar ik ben een helikopter! Broem broem broem!

**Jack:** Heey! sexy...

**AM:** Yeah... right

**Jack:** #jodelt#

**AM:** he ik wist niet dat je kon jodelen! #slaat jack#

**Joe:** Hoe weet jij wat een helikopter is...?--

**Norrington:** Vroem vroem... PLONS!

**Joe:** Err...

**Sands en Norrington:** HELP

**Jack:** #kruipt zielig weg in een hoekje#

**El:** SANDS NEE! MIJN LIEVE HOMO VRIEND! NU MOET IK ZELF OOK DOOD! #springt van het kraaiennest#

**Joe:** Slaat AM

**Emma:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHTTTTTTTTT!

**AM:** AUW!

**Jack:** ZIE! Nu voel je het zelf ook es!

**AM:** #slaat drie keer zo hard Jack, en daarna mept ze Joe tegen de mast aan# sorry jongens, ik moet ongesteld worden

**Jack:** #ligt half bewusteloos twitchend op de grond#

**Will:** Ow ja! Dat heb ik nou ook altijd!

**Joe:** Uuuhrgg

**AM:** Will... dat kan helemaal niet--

**Jack:** #helemaal bij# wat? #flikkerd weer half bewusteloos op de grond#

**Joe:** UUUUHRG! HAAR... VEERBAL!

**Will:** waarom niet he! #maakt homogebaar#

**Jack:** HEEY! Ff w88 dudes... #pakt pictogram dr bij# JAH! DAT WAS M! JE BENT GEWELDIG JOE! #vult veerbal in op een plek waar 3 letters horen te staan#

**Jack:** #kijkt Will onderzoekend aan# zeg...

**Will:** wat?

**AM:** Jack, is die volgende niet 'vrachtwagenautobandventieldopje'?

**Jack:** neuh... lama

**AM:** wat is een vrachtwagen eigenlijk?

**Jack:** wachtvagentenvielwopje?

**Jack:** zou best kunnen

**Will:** Zeg het! Nu heb je me nieuwschierig gemaakt gekkie! #squeeled#

**Jack:** #kijkt beetje bang naar Will#

**AM:** ja, wachtvagentenvielwopje

**Will:** Jack! Kom op!

**Jack:** #begint liedje te zingen over 'wachtvagentenvielwopjes'#

**Jack:** wat?

**AM:** #blert vrolijk mee#

**Will:** vertel het nou!

**Joe:** Zingt mee op een ongelofelijke GAYtoon en veel te hoog voor woorden

**Jack:** #kijkt opnieuw een beetje vreemd naar Will# zeg... uh... jijuh... #maakt vage

'kijk-ik-ben-zo-slim-omdat-ik-op-deze-manier-naar-je-kijk' beweging# jij...

**Will:** Ik... wat?

**Jack:** zulle we een jakoezie aanlegge?

**AM:** wat is een jakoezie..?

**Joe:** Jakoezie... Dat is het woord dat ik in moet vullen denk ik #Heeft cryptogram gejat en kijkt nu bij -diersoort met lange nek-# Ja, volgend s mij is dat een jakoezie!

**Jack:** JIJ! STELERD!

**AM:** #jat het cryptogram van Joe# Heus niet, daar moet 'vlindertje' staan!

**Jack:** #grijpt boekje terug waardoor die in tweeën schurd#

**AM:** wat doe je nou!

**Jack:** #kijkt er met grote ogen na# NEE! MIJN LEVEN IS NIETS MEER WAART!

Random vent: #geeft nieuw boekje aan#

**Jack:** oh okay, lama

**AM:** SPUUG!

**AM:** #wordt raar aangekeken# wat?

**Joe:** Err...

**Jack:** Spuug?

**AM:** uhu, een lama spuurt tog of niet dan!

**Joe:** #Doet de beroemde ik-ben-een-genie-maar-wordt-niet-gewaardeerd-in-dit-vreselijk-onintelligente-gezelschap-blik#

**AM:** #doet de het-kan-me-geen-reet-sgelen-wie-er-hier-het-intelligentst-is-blik#

-Opeens is Will spoorloos verdwenen-

**AM:** Uh? Will?

**Jack:** Ownee! Will is er niet meer!

**AM:** Wat een ramp! #kijkt verveeld om zich heen#

**Jack:** #begint gillend rondjes te rennen# #trekt haren uit# AAAAAAAAAAH!

**AM:** **staat verveeld haar nagels te bekijken**

**AM:** wie was Will ook alweer?

**Jack:** HOE KUN JE NOU ZO ONVERSCHILLIG ZIJN!

**Jack:** WILLLLLL IS DOOD!

**Joe:** RED WILL

**AM:** Will is heus niet dood, wie het ook mag zijn

**Jack:** Niet?

**Joe:** Hiyaaa

**AM:** Of toch wel?

**Jack:** Wel?

**AM:** Istie dood?

**Jack:** Dood?

**Jack:** HELP! #heel hoog piepend stemmetje# een... een... een... #faint#

**Jack:** KEVER! #faint alweer#

**AM:** What the fuck! Jack jongen, blijf wakker! #slaat weer#

**Joe:** Kevers zijn zo evil! #Rent in paniek rondjes# #vertrapt de kever# AAH! Een kever aan mn poot!

AM: Is will nou dood of niet?

**Jack:** DIE KEVER HEEFT HEM VERMOORD!

**Joe:** #staat heel heftig met poot te schudden# Watte?

**AM:** AAH! KEVER!

**Kever:** #vliegt van poot weg en belandt midden in Jacks gezicht#

**Jack:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! #springt overboord#

**AM:** Errr... Jack?

**AM:** Help, Will en Jack zijn verdwenen!

**Joe:** AAH! Men poot! #kijkt naar inimini schrammetje# AAH! Ik ga dood!

**AM:** Zullen wij dan ook maar overboord springen? Ik volg mijn vrienden in den dooth! Wacht... is Jack een vriend? Ah what the heck! #springt overboord#

**Joe:** #springt overboord# #vergeet dat hij kan vliegen#

**Joe:** Damn, Saai, in je eentje levend zijn...

**AM:** Blubblub...

**Joe:** #duikt onder# Wauw, een vis!

**AM:** BLUBBLUB!

**Joe:** Oh.. het is AM.

**Joe:** #vliegt tegen de mast aan en stort in zee#


End file.
